


Ch 2 Washroom Quicky

by Kissytino



Series: More than a mistress [2]
Category: More Than a Mistress, Original Work
Genre: Forced, Group Sex, Other, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissytino/pseuds/Kissytino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carla body was fighting emotions, She lifted her head from his chest and hung my head backwards, his tongue trailed down between her breasts When his tongue contacted her erect nipple she was forced to arch backwards, her breasts pressed into his face...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ch 2 Washroom Quicky

I am speeding down the highway, wondering where I will get my next fuck. I have this sexual hunger burning away inside me. I need to get a cock inside me as soon as possible. My head is full of sexual thoughts of the men I shall fuck tonight. When I arrived at the bar, Ricky and a work Colleague Amanda, we're already there.

"Hi, guys, you're eager to start the party rolling tonight!"

"Haven't you brought a date with you Carla!" Amanda said.

I hoped to find my date, standing at the bar. I scanned around the bar looking for a worthy candidate. A group of five guys propping up the bar took my eyes.

I shook my head when Amanda said, "You will never get the right man, in a bar, Carla."

"Why ever not Amanda! I see five men, perfect for what I desire."

I could see a look of regret in her face, when she asked, "But what is your idea of a perfect man?" At this moment in my life, any guy over ten inches or over. I wasn't surprised when Amanda asked, "Why dose his height matter?" 

"Not fucking height, cock length of ten plus inches." Sometimes Amanda is so blonde. " I thought Amanda, knew me, and my desire for men, she is blonde, and what is said in jest, is sometimes true.

"Hey guys, I have to go, there is someone waiting for me at the bar." He doesn't know yet, but one of the five at the bar will fuck me tonight.

"Catch ya later Carla." Ricky said as I got up to walk away.

"Ricky, be gentle with Amanda, remember she not your usual floozy?" That comment will give Amanda something for her head to think about.

I seductively walked over to the bar and let my coat slide off my shoulders, revealing my low cut black dress and letting it fall to the floor. I bend down to retrieve my coat to give the five guys, standing at the bar, a perfect view of my cleavage.

"Let me get that for you Miss," One of them said, kneeling down beside me and retrieving my coat.

As we got up together,. I had already made my choice, and it wasn't the one who retrieved my coat., It was the one leaning with one elbow on the bar, and sipping what looked like a Bourbon. I could see the outline of his huge cock through his pants. I will not let this stop me from having some sport with these boys. Yes, boys, that's what made him stand out. He, was all man! The outline of his 10 inch cock was proof of that.

Pushing my way though the hunks, I could feel each erect cock, pushing against me. It was turning me on. One of them grabbed the hem of my dress and hooked it up showing my ass cheeks. I am so turned on by this stage. My, pussy is soaked through. Arching my head backward, an orgasm was brewing within my body. An orgasm in front of five guys made my legs go weak. I had to sit on the stool, beside my cock pick of the night.

"She's having a fuck orgasm!" Someone blurted out for all to discover. I was in a sexual world of my own. A Bliss of excited emotions, legs wide the juices flowed from me. My, orgasm had burst its banks.

"See, told you, the fucking stools, wet through." Someone blurted out. He was not wrong., I could feel the wetness between my legs.

There was a wet kiss. One that worked down my neck, playing along a familiar path down to my collarbone;, then he pulled my hair abruptly off my breast. A move guaranteed to make me go weak at the knees. I melted, allowing him to do whatever he willed. He is supporting my frame as I let down my head, largely because my head was in a whirl of ecstasy. 

The guy I wanted to fuck me, was still leaning on his elbow drinking his whiskey, watching this guy toy with my sexual emotions. He toyed with the top of my dress with his finger, pushing down till my breasts had nowhere to go, but to pop out of my dress. I wanted Mr. Cool, leaning on the bar to be the one causing these emotions in my body.

I was fighting my bodies, emotions, I lifted my head from his chest, hung my head backwards, his tongue trailed down between my breasts. When his tongue contacted my erect nipple, I arched my back, pressing my breast into his face, he obliged by circling his tongue around my nipple. My spinal column was arched over the bar, another orgasm was brewing deep down in my body. I let out a loud moan, which someone muted with their oral cavity.

I was experiencing another orgasm, as I felt a hard cock pressed against the inside of my thigh, then a finger poked into my cunt. It was deep and driven onto me. If I hadn't been wet it would have hurt. He grunted as forced his fingers deeper into me, his cock slapped each of my thighs.

Mr, cool put down his drink, and forcibly pushed the guys off me, "OK, Quit, get your tongue out of her mouth, get your filthy fingers out of her cunt, and you stop sucking on her breasts?'' in bulging pants talking. I imagined Mr cool had enough of watching his mates have all the fun. I wasn't overly impressed, I slid off the bar and landed on my ass.

"Hey, you drop me, you fucking Idiots!" I was pissed, my pleasure ended too abruptly.

"We had better get this elsewhere, you're attracting an audience." There was a masterful presence about Mr cool, they all listened to him and stopped what they was doing, to me, Pick her up Derick! Take her somewhere more private, the washrooms!"

I was ushered to the washroom, In the middle of five hunks, the door to the men's washroom, was opened for me, I was dragged inside, and perched on top of a sink. One of the pulled my dress off over my head. The other four dropped their pants. I was panting hard, my panties were so wet they were hanging between my legs.

One guy yanked my sopping wet panties off, he sniffed them before he stuffed them into his pocket. 

Mr, cool ordered the other guys to pull their pants up, and leave us the fuck alone.

Whoa, that was masterful of Mr cool. Finally, I get the cock I want. I was already down on my knees, when he turned around, after closing the door behind his mates. I unzipped his fly releasing his huge cock. It was just how I imagined it to be. Two hands around it, with three inches sticking out the top, my calculations, a twelve inch cock. I Suck His cock like a whore, teased his balls, with my tongue. There are no inhibitions within me, they are a thing of the past. He works in my wet cunt, as I suck his hard shaft, It goes down my throat, and I suck hard, while squeezing his balls between my fingers. He cups my breasts. My breasts are big, my nipples are hard. I am sucking his cock like a Hoover, I slap my wet tongue on his cock, Before feeding my hunger on his meat once again, fucking his cock with my hungry hot mouth.

He was on the point of ejaculation, when he grabbed my hair, pulled my mouth off his cock.

There was a moment of pause, I got up from his crotch and kissed him. The kiss was a distraction. I hooked my heel around his ankle, I held on to his bootlace, tie and lowered him to the ground.

"My turn, Mr cool." I demanded, lowering myself onto his face. I groaned as his tongue enters my vagina, then he flicks it around aimlessly. His, tongue seems to have no sense of direction, it feels fucking golden, nonetheless.

"Come on, don't stop-licking that pussy until I cum all over your face." I said holding his arms to the floor, with my heels. He mumbles, but I can't hear him, obviously. I have my pussy in his face, Can't be all that bad. He's not struggling too much.

"Hey, Mr Cool, would you like me to squirt, all over your face," still no answer, so I keep riding him like a horse., He maybe thinks he's still in control of this fuck.

I still don't know his name, guess I don't care too much, I am sexual bliss and I kinda lost control of the situation. He flipped me over and straggled my torso.

He was talking my kinda language when he said "Enough of the foreplay darling, time to step this up a notch."

This naked stranger grasped my ass and rammed his cock into me. I could see our reflection in the mirror. A stranger fucking in a public washroom. I clenched my pussy mussels around his manhood, he was lifting me off the floor, with each out trust of his cock. My wet love hole is being pistoned by this stranger's fuck-rod. Thrust after thrust his cock pounds, my newly waxed-smooth pussy lips, He continues to smash down hard, Balls slapping on my pussy lips, till he ejaculated inside me.

Exhausted, he rolled off me, and handed me my Sticky, warm, wet cum filled panties. They are pressing against my cunt when I walked out of the washroom. I can feel the cum sliding in my panties, my cunt lips sliding across each other, lubricated by cum, with each step. I can't remember his name, I would remember that cock anywhere 12 inches of sheer delight. Who cares he fucked me in the men's washroom, who cares he didn't use a condom, the aggression the public place, excitement fills me with joy and excitement.


End file.
